The House Full of Uchihas
by vlenvlen productions
Summary: Iruka has been sold so many times that he never thinks that he'll find a permanent home. That is until he meets a certain silver haired man who brings him to a full house. He doesn't know how long he will live in this house but he is going to make the best of this situation. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Iruka watched as people passed him. He was forced to stand in front of a lot of people in nothing but his boxers. He was to be sold again. In the 16 years of his life he had been sold many times because people got bored with him. He stood there with his head down as people continued to pass him. He heard someone walk up to his seller. Iruka didn't even look up.

"How much is this one?" the man asked.

"500," the seller replied.

That stung Iruka because the price was really low. It meant that he was used and wasn't that good anymore. If he could, he lowered his head more almost to the point where his hair began to cover his face. The man noticed this and reached over and lifted up Iruka's head to get a better look. Iruka got a good look of the man in front of him even though all Iruka wanted to do was look away. The man had silver hair and had mix-match eyes. The man was gorgeous beyond anything Iruka has ever seen. As the man stared at Iruka, Iruka felt like squirming away from his gaze. For some reason he felt so self-conscious around this man. The man suddenly turned back to the seller.

"I take him," the man said.

The man took out the money and handed it to the seller. The seller counted the money and nodded when all the money was there. He handed the chain that was hooked to Iruka's hands and passed it to the man.

"We have a 30 day return policy on him. If he doesn't satisfy you then you can return him and get half your money back," the seller stated.

Iruka's face flushed after those words were said. If anybody could make him feel any more worthless, it was the person that was supposed to be selling him. The policy put on him was a consent reminder that nobody really wanted him. The man pulled the chain and Iruka followed the man with his head down. The salves that he walked past looked at him with a look of pity. They all knew that Iruka probably be back in a matter of days. A car pulled up and the man and Iruka got in the back.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Iruka," Iruka stated quietly.

"My name's Kakashi," the man said.

Iruka nodded his head but kept it facing the floor. They arrived at Kakashi's house and when Iruka looked up his mouth gasped open. The house was bigger than any place he ever been in before. They both got out of the car and walked toward the front of the house. Seeing the house up close made Iruka more self-conscious. This house was so big and fancy that Iruka felt like he couldn't go in with his wore out boxers. Kakashi led him inside and Iruka was confronted with a huge room with a crystal chandelier and two grand staircases on each side of the room. He felt tiny and Kakashi noticed the expression on Iruka's face and was confused. He looked at Iruka.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with a bored tone.

"Um…I just never been in a place like this," Iruka replied nervously.

"You have no need to be nervous," Kakashi stated as he walked over to Iruka and unlocked his chains.

Iruka looked away from Kakashi and held his head down again. Kakashi looked at the boy and wondered what was wrong with him. He didn't have time to think much when he heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. When he looked up he wasn't surprised to see Naruto running down the stairs with Sasuke not far behind. Of course they weren't paying attention to where they were going and Naruto came crashing into Iruka. Iruka was such a light weight that he fell to the floor. Naruto had pinned Iruka to the floor with Sasuke standing behind him.

"Will you get off of him, you loser," Sasuke stated.

Naruto got up with a quick apology. Iruka stayed on the floor feeling a little stunned.

"Who is the boy?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke with a bored expression before responding with, "This is Iruka. I just recently bought him."

"Why did you get him? Did you get bored of Yamato already?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I just was walking by the market when I saw Iruka. He looked so depressed that I thought he must have been suffering and needed saving so I bought him," Kakashi replied.

"You're a saint," Sasuke said sarcastically.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and then noticed that Iruka was still lying on the ground. He reached out his hand and Iruka took it. He helped him up.

"I guess I should introduce you to the rest of the house besides the floor," Kakashi indicated.

A blush of embarrassment crossed Iruka's face. Kakashi introduced Iruka to Naruto and Sasuke and then led Iruka to the steps. Along the way Kakashi began to tell him a bit about himself and the people in the house. Kakashi told him that he was living in the Uchiha household. Kakashi had come live here when the eldest brother of Sasuke became ill. The eldest of the Uchiha brothers was Kakashi's friend, Obito. Their father, Madera, was away on business and won't be back for a month. The middle child's name was Itachi who mostly stayed in his room. Iruka found out that Itachi was the same age as himself. He also found out that Naruto belonged to Sasuke and that nobody else but Kakashi owned a slave. They had a lot of servants and maids that took care of a lot of the house work but Obito won't let anyone take care of him except Kakashi. Iruka got a lot of information and tried to remember it all. The only thing that he didn't know was what he was supposed to do.

"I was wondering…what my duties would be?" Iruka asked quietly.

Kakashi stopped and turned to look at Iruka. "You have no duties. You're free to roam around the house but don't enter any of the bedrooms without permission or something bad might happen to you."

Iruka nodded his head but was still confused. If all Kakashi wanted him to do was lounge around the house, he didn't know why he was bought. It felt like he would be return within the week. This thought depressed Iruka but he thought he had to prove himself. Kakashi had turned back around and began to walk away when Iruka ran up to him, turned him around, and kissed him deeply on the lips. Kakashi was taken by surprise and began kissing back. Iruka knew that he needed to step it up if he wanted to stay here. He had a lot of experience but the people got bored with him. He wanted to make sure his new master didn't get bored of him and knew what he was capable of. Iruka had gain entrance into Kakashi's mouth when Iruka pulled away and moved down toward Kakashi's jeans. He unbuttoned them quickly and began to slide them down. He was confronted with Kakashi's semi-hard member which Iruka took in his mouth.

Kakashi was surprised. He didn't expect this to happen. He didn't know that Iruka was supposed to be a sex slave. He thought he was a house maid slave because of his price. This led Kakashi to wonder why his price was so low. He could think straight when Iruka began sucking him off. He had grown fond of Yamato but he never gave such an excellent blowjob as Iruka was doing. Kakashi grabbed at Iruka's hair and lost himself in the pleasure that Iruka was providing. Iruka felt proud of himself when he began to hear the panting coming from Kakashi.

"Do you mind doing that outside someone else's door," Itachi stated as he exited out of his room.

Iruka almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. He also almost bit Kakashi and if he did that he knew for certain that he would be taken back. He pulled off of Kakashi's member and his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey Itachi, meet Iruka," Kakashi said as he pulled up his pants.

"Is there any reason why you are doing this in front of my room?" Itachi asked annoyed.

"Ask Iruka. I think he wanted to annoy you," Kakashi stated with a serious tone.

Itachi stared at Iruka and Iruka could have fainted but instead his face got paler. Iruka settled for bowing until his face touch the floor and apologized. Itachi looked at Kakashi.

"Where did you find this one?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi began to laugh as he lifted up Iruka and began dragging him away from Itachi. Itachi rolled his eyes and went back into his room. It took a second for Iruka to realize that he need to move his feet of get them cut on the marble as he was being dragged along. He began to move his feet when he was pulled into a room.

"I don't know what that was but I kind of like it," Kakashi stated excitedly.

"I thought you were going to bring me back so I had to do something to make you want to keep me," Iruka quickly replied.

"Who would ever get rid of you so quickly?"

"You'll be surprise of how many times that has happen to me," Iruka answered sadly.

"Why?" Kakashi asked with genuine curiosity.

"I used to very highly price. My first owners would keep me for months. Then they had money problems and sold me. The cycle repeated until I was 14. By that time I had over 20 owners. Then they put a return policy on me and each time I was returned they would lower the price until I felt like a low class whore who nobody wanted. If you want to return me I'll understand," Iruka finish with his head down and depression setting in.

"Why would I do that when I didn't even buy you for that?" Kakashi asked as he lifted up Iruka's head.

"Then what did you buy me for?"

"As I said earlier it was because you seemed depressed."

"You meant that?" Iruka asked as he stared into Kakashi's eyes for any signs of lying.

"Yes I meant that. Why would I lie to you?"

"It seems like the two of you are going to kiss," came a voice from the other side of the room.

Iruka jumped again as he slid back from Kakashi. Kakashi looked over to the other side of the room and smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up, Yamato," Kakashi retorted.

"How can I stay asleep when you talk to loud? Who's the boy?" Yamato asked irritated.

"This is Iruka. He just came to live with us."

Iruka could hear Yamato snort. "Are you planning on sleeping with him?"

Iruka watch as Kakashi walked over to the other side of the room to climb in the bed with Yamato. He placed a kiss on his lips and before Iruka knew it, the kiss became heat. Iruka ducked out of the room with fear that something was going to grow in his pants. He began walking upstairs until he began to hear sounds of distress coming from one of the bedrooms. He was curious so he entered the room. When he entered he noticed that there was a person lying on the bed complaining about discomfort. Iruka walked over to the side of the bed.

"Can I help in any way?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah," Obito said angrily. "You could suck me off since a certain someone isn't here."

Iruka thought that he should comply with this request so he crawled on the bed and for the first time noticed that the guy on the bed was completely naked. He bent down and took Obito's entire length in his mouth. He began to bob his head up and down. It didn't take long for Iruka to hear moans coming from the person under him.

"I'm…tired of your mouth. Let me fuck your ass," Obito stated as he was panting heavily.

Iruka realized that he had a hard-on so he decided that it would be a good idea to give in. He hadn't had sex in a couple of months and desperately wanted to. He quickly removed the boxers he was wearing and climbed back on Obito. He noticed that Obito could barely move so Iruka had to ride him. Iruka knew had to be fucked dry so he wasn't no time placing his ass over Obito's massive length. Iruka thought about it real quick and thought that he should prep himself really quickly. He added his fingers in his ass rapidly and when he had three fingers he pulled out. He slowly lowered himself onto Obito and when he felt the member against his walls, he screamed out in pleasure. Iruka started riding it like he was riding a wild horse. He couldn't stop screaming out and didn't notice when the door was opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Kakashi, Yamato, and Obito are 18. Naruto and Sasuke are 12. Iruka and Itachi are 16.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" Itachi asked as he entered the room.

Iruka stopped his movements and stared in embarrassment at Itachi. Obito didn't look effected as he stared at Itachi with a look of annoyance. He was upset at the fact that Iruka stopped moving so he slowly thrust his hips up earning a yelp from Iruka.

"If you don't mind, we were kind of in the middle of something," Obito replied. "And who told you to stop moving?"

"Obito you know you shouldn't be having sex in your condition. Besides you're definitely not supposed to have sex with Kakashi's toy," Itachi stated.

"Kakashi could have got him for me and since my penis still works I can have sex," Obito retorted.

"You're acting like a child again," Itachi responded.

"I am not acting like a child. Kakashi was late and this guy walked into my room like clockwork. So he must be for me," Obito replied as he moved his hips again.

Iruka moan in pleasure and began to move his hips again. Itachi realized that it was pointless talking to Obito but if these actions continued to happen Itachi wouldn't be able to concentrate. He looked at Iruka and realized that if he couldn't talk to Obito maybe he could threaten Iruka to obey him.

"Iruka," Itachi stated slowly. "I think Kakashi would be very mad at you if you continue to mess with his best friend."

At those words, Iruka's movements slowed and his face paled. He climbed off of Obito and retrieved his boxers and left the room. Obito pouted and stared daggers at Itachi.

"Kill joy," Obito accused.

Itachi laughed a little then left the room. He saw Iruka running down the hallway back the way he came. Itachi went back into his room. Iruka settle for wondering again but this time he had a mission. He really needed to find a bathroom before anybody else in the house found out that he had a boner. It didn't take long for him to locate the bathroom and he slipped in. He closed the door and locked it. When he turned around he was confronted with a giant mirror. He walked over to it and examined himself. When he looked at himself he realized that he looked like crap. His hair was messed up and his body didn't look clean. He moved over to the tub and turned on the water. Once the tub was full, he slipped in side of it and relaxed. Once in the tub he slid off his boxer so he could massage his member. He made sure to keep his voice low so anybody walking by wouldn't notice that he was in there. As he felt near his climax a pain shot through his body. He let go of his member and painful memories of his last master flooded his mind.

He only been with his last owner for a couple of weeks but he would never forget him. He made his life a living hell. His last master had the white hair that was similar to Kakashi's silver but that were the similarities ended. He had cold calculated eyes that only looked at Iruka with hatred for something that Iruka didn't know why. When he was bought by him it was during the winter. For the first night Iruka was stripped of everything and was forced to stand outside in the cold. When the morning came Iruka was an icicle. He was brought in and placed near a fire. At first he felt the burning from the cold meeting the fire, which went away in an hour. He sat by the fire until his master came over and roughly grabbed him by his hair and threw him into a windowless room. That room was where he spent all of his days with his last owner. There were a lot of rules that Iruka had to learn the hard way. The first rule he learned was that he need to be ready for his master, which meant that Iruka need to be hard for him whenever he came into his room. He learned this important lesson the first few nights by his master coming into his room and the only thing he was allowed to eat was an aphrodisiac. He ate so many of those that the effect of the drug stayed in his system. The next rule he learned was that he wasn't allow to do anything unless his master told him to. He learned this lesson when his master spent a day in his room and every time Iruka moved he was beaten and whenever his master just popped into his room if he was moving on his own he would be severely beaten. He was a fast learner and eventually learned all the rules. One of the most important rules that Iruka learned the hard way was that he should never find pleasure in release. Iruka learned this rule when his master inserted needles into his member whenever Iruka was near climaxing. The only reason why he was taken back was because his master broke him beyond repair. Iruka could still remember that night because it was burned on his memory. He was sitting in the corner of the room staring off into space when his master stormed into his room. His master did something he never done before and that was talk to him. He began to yell at him about all the things that were wrong with Iruka. The things that hurt the most were when he called him worthless and a waste of space. He thought that his master was going to kill him because he began to beat him with the bat and whipped him for nothing he did wrong. After Iruka was a bloody mess his master threw his weapons down and grabbed Iruka's neck. Iruka could feel his breathe escaping him as he stared in the eyes of Mizuki. He had lost consciousness and when he woke up again he was in a hospital bed.

When Iruka snapped out of his memory he was in a trance. He felt his hands fall to his side and Iruka began to stare off into space. His body went completely limp. He stayed in the water even when the water got cold. Iruka stayed like that until he heard a knock on the door. Iruka didn't respond and continued to stare off into space. Iruka heard the lock being picked and felt anticipation rise in his chest. His master is coming and he had no idea if he had been a good boy or not. He continued to space out but fear also began to rise. He heard the door open and the person didn't sound happy.

"Who locked the door when no one was in here?" the voice demanded as he entered the room.

Iruka could feel the person's eyes on him. Iruka made sure to stay perfectly still as the person rushed to him. He felt warm hands grab onto him and pull him out of the tub. The same warm hands were on his neck checking for a pulse. Finding one, the warm hands left his body and the person stood up and left the room. He heard shouts coming from outside the bathroom and saw the silver hair entering the bathroom. _'My master entered the bathroom. I wonder what he wants,'_ Iruka thought. Iruka watched as Kakashi walked over to him and tapped his head. Iruka wondered what his master was doing as Kakashi continued to tap on his head. Iruka's eyes began to refocus as the tapping on his head was getting annoying. He began to recognize the mix-matched eyes and he bolted out of his trance. He sat up and grabbed onto Kakashi's hands to stop him from tapping on him.

"Welcome back, Iruka," Kakashi stated in a bored tone.

Iruka stared at Kakashi with a look of confusion. _'Why was he just sitting there? Wasn't he going to give me an order?' _Iruka's mind went wild. Then his mind raced with the memory of earlier this morning when Kakashi told him that he was free to do whatever he wanted. He sat up and noticed that no strike came from Kakashi. He stood up and still no strike came. He realized that he was being silly. Kakashi wasn't going to be like Mizuki. He needed to relax. He grabbed his boxer out of the tub and sighed as he noticed that he wouldn't be able to wear them. Kakashi looked over at Iruka and also noticed the wet boxers. He got up from his squatting position on the floor and grabbed a robe from one of the shelves on the other side of the room. Iruka swiftly put it on and tied it.

"Next time you take a bath, don't space out," Kakashi stated as he left the room.

Iruka came to a realization. He didn't fully understand the rules but maybe this house won't be as bad as the places he has been in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka sat in the room that was given to him and looked out of the window. His mind kept going over what happen in the bathroom. He felt so tired after reliving the past and he hoped that it would happen again. He still felt the shadow pain from his time with Mizuki that was slowly fading away. When he looked out of the window he noticed that the stars were shining brightly. He smiled at how peaceful it was outside. He felt the sudden need to go outside and ran around. He remembered that Kakashi said that he could do whatever he wanted but he didn't know if that included going outside so he settled for looking out the window.

"It's beautiful," Iruka heard Naruto say behind him.

Iruka turned his head to look at the bright smile of the blonde. Seeing his smile made Iruka smiled as well. He watched as Naruto walked over to the window and stared out. Iruka turned to the window and stared out.

"When I die I want to become a star," Naruto stated calmly.

Iruka laugh in his head at that statement but didn't reply to Naruto. The way Naruto was now Iruka could easily picture him as a star. He suddenly felt Naruto's eyes on him and Iruka turned to face him.

"What happen to you earlier?" Naruto asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked wondering what time Naruto was talking about.

"Sasuke found you in the tub and he thought that you were dying," Naruto stated as he stared intently at Iruka.

"Oh, I was just remembering something terrible about my past," Iruka answered as he looked away from Naruto.

Naruto could tell that Iruka didn't want to talk about it so he decided not to press the issue. He saw the pain in Iruka's eyes even when he turned away.

"If you ever need someone to talk to…I'm always here," Naruto stated as he turned back to look at the stars.

Iruka turned his head back toward the window when he suddenly heard the rumbling of Naruto's stomach. Naruto eyes light up as he turned back to Iruka.

"Let's go eat something," Naruto stated as he grabbed Iruka's hand and dragged him out the room.

Naruto lead Iruka down the stairs and into a huge kitchen. The kitchen had a lot of appliances litter on the island in the middle of the room. Naruto continued to drag Iruka through the kitchen until they reach the dining room. He let go of Iruka's hand and sat down at the table. As soon as he sat down a girl with short black hair walked in caring a bowl that she placed in front of Naruto. Iruka noticed that the girl looked super nervous and had huge blank looking eyes.

"Thank you, Hinata," Naruto stated as she walked out of the room.

As soon as those words exited Naruto's mouth, Naruto began to devour his food. In no time at all the food was gone. Hinata entered the room again carrying another bowl that she placed in front of Naruto. She grabbed the empty bowl and left the room. Iruka sat next to Naruto and watch as he finished that bowl as fast as the first. The process continued until Naruto finished his fourth bowl and he suddenly realized that Iruka was sitting next to him. He looked at him in embarrassment as he realized that he ate all this food and Iruka hadn't eaten anything. Hinata entered the room and quickly grabbed the bowl and placed another bowl in front of Naruto. She began to walk away when Naruto called out to her.

"Hey can you bring a bowl for Iruka?" he asked.

She nodded her head and walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I totally forgot about you. They were fixing my favorite food, ramen, and I could help myself," Naruto tried to explain.

"It's okay. I'm not that hungry anyways," Iruka replied as Hinata came back in and place a bowl of noodles in front of Iruka. "I can't believe you can eat that much."

"I always have a huge appetite," Naruto stated as he finished his fifth bowl of ramen.

Iruka began to eat slowly as he watched Naruto lean back in his chair and rubbed his belly. Iruka never ate much so he never had a huge appetite so after a few spoons full of the ramen Iruka was done. Naruto looked at him in surprise as Iruka put his spoon down and leaned back in his chair.

"You can't be done yet," Naruto exclaimed, "You barely touched it."

"I don't think I could eat anymore," Iruka replied with a smile.

Naruto looked at Iruka and for the first time noticed how tiny Iruka was. He had no meat on his bones and almost looked sick. Naruto thought that he should eat more but wasn't going to press the issue. It might have something to do with his past and Naruto didn't want to go there. He'll just have to talk to Kakashi about it later. Hinata came back into the room and grabbed Iruka's bowl and went back into the kitchen. Iruka watched as he noticed her nervous movements. Naruto noticed that Iruka was watching Hinata.

"She's new. Apparently her family had disowned her and forced her to fend for herself. Her cousin goes to the same school that Sasuke goes to," Naruto told Iruka.

Iruka gasped in surprised. _"Poor girl,"_ Iruka thought. Iruka could tell that she was the same age as Naruto. It always hurt Iruka to see younger people suffering. It always reminded Iruka of when he was that age_. "At least she wasn't a sex slave,"_ Iruka thought.

"She is one of my best friends," Naruto continued. "She doesn't talk much but she's a great listener."

"Where does she live?" Iruka asked.

"She lives in one of the servant buildings we have out back," Naruto answered.

"Oh."

"Don't worry about her too much. She's a tough cookie," Naruto stated with a sad smile as he got up from his chair. "We can talk to her later."

Naruto grabbed Iruka's hand again and lead him out of the dining room. Naruto walked Iruka up the stairs and they ran into Yamato as the turned the corner. Yamato stared at Naruto for a brief second before he turned his head to look at Iruka.

"You're the boy that Kakashi just bought," Yamato said coldly.

Iruka felt the tone in Yamato's voice and felt a chill go through his body. Yamato turned his head towards Naruto before he spoke again.

"I think Sasuke is looking for you," Yamato said.

Naruto quickly let go of Iruka's hand and said a quick goodbye. Iruka never seen someone move as fast as Naruto did before he disappeared from sight leaving Iruka with Yamato. Yamato looked at Iruka and Iruka felt uncomfortable.

"Let's get one thing straight," Yamato said as he glared at Iruka. "Kakashi belongs to me and if you try to put a move on him, let this be a warning."

After the last word was uttered, Yamato shoved Iruka and he began to fall down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The feeling was weird to Iruka. One second he is on solid ground and the next he is in the air. Due to the fact that Iruka didn't weigh much, the slightest bit of force was enough to send Iruka air bound. When he hit the first step, his back crashed onto the step full force and the wind was knocked out of him. He didn't have time to scream because his feet tumble down and so he was rolling down the stairs. It didn't stop until he hit the ground on his stomach. Yamato stared down at him with an evil smirk as he began to walk down the stairs. He approached Iruka and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"You're not welcome here and you never will be," he whispered in Iruka's ear.

Iruka's eyes widen at those words and he felt tears spring into his eyes threating to fall. He tried to move his body to get up but the more he tried to move the more pain he felt so he stopped trying and just tried to remain calm. Yamato stood up and looked around. He didn't see anybody so he was in the clear but he knew he couldn't just leave Iruka by the front door so he lifted him up and half dragged him back up the stairs and into Iruka's room. He just threw him in the room and closed the door as he left. Iruka was left in the darkness on the cold floor. He felt like a complete idiot. He forgot one of the most important rules that never change no matter what master he has: Never act on your own. He thought that he was going to be sent back so he acted on his own and was now pay the price for it. He didn't know how long he stayed on the floor but the pain remained. He tried to move his body again and pain shot through it causing Iruka to scream out. He realized that something must be broken and he knew what it meant when something was broken in him; he was going to be sent back. This time the tears did flow from his eyes as he cried himself to sleep.

When woke up the next morning, he was intensely cold. His body was shaking and he broke out in a cold sweat. He felt light head and it seem like the room was spinning. He knew he was sick and felt like crap. He had been this sick before and had gone days without treatment so he wasn't worried. He groaned in pain as he tried to crawl to his bed. Suddenly the door was open and Hinata walked in carrying a tray of food.

"N-Naruto wanted me to make sure that you eat something," Hinata nervously stated.

She gasped as she stared at Iruka. She placed the food on the floor and rushed over to Iruka. He looked extremely pain and when she looked at his left leg she quickly realized that it was broken. She helped him roll over on his back. She felt his head and was alarmed when it was really cold. She knew she could handle this on her own. She need to get him into the bed but was too weak to do it on her own.

"P-Please don't panic," Hinata started. "I'll go get some help."

Iruka watched in a daze as Hinata left the room and quickly return with Naruto in tow. Naruto's usually cheery face was filled with worry as he approached Iruka. Iruka noticed the worried face and put a smile on his face because he hated the depressing atmosphere in the room.

"Don't worry Naruto, I been through much worse," Iruka stated.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"I-I need you to help me place him in the bed," Hinata replied. "But be careful of his left leg."

With a little effort Hinata and Naruto careful lifted up Iruka and placed him on the bed. They pulled the huge comforter over Iruka's freezing body up to his neck. Hinata then left the room and came back ten minutes later with some hot chicken noddle soup.

"He needs something hot to warm up his body," she stated when she returned.

"What do we do about his leg?" Naruto asked worried.

"I don't know," Hinata stated sadly.

"What happened?" Naruto asked Iruka.

Iruka looked away from Naruto and stared at his covers as he contemplated telling Naruto what happen to him. He was afraid that if he told the truth that he would be in trouble for what he did with Kakashi. He already knew he was in trouble for the "fun" he had with Obito so he didn't want to push his luck.

"Come on you can tell me. I'm your friend," Naruto stated after he noticed Iruka's hesitation.

_'He called me his friend_,' Iruka thought as a genuine smile appeared on his face. He decided to tell the two about what happened yesterday. When he was done he looked at their faces and noticed that none of them had a look of disappointment.

"You were lying on the floor for the entire night?" Naruto asked.

Iruka nodded his head.

"I didn't know that Yamato was like that," Naruto stated sadly.

"No, I was my fault. I crossed a forbidden boundary," Iruka replied.

"We have to get you some help for your leg," Hinata suddenly spoke up.

"Well, I know that a doctor is coming to visit Obito-san so maybe the doctor can help with your leg," Naruto stated with his smile returning.

"Should we tell Kakashi-san about this?" Hinata asked.

"No, I don't want to cause problems," Iruka piped up.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

Iruka nodded his head and that was the end of that conversation. Naruto spend most of the day with Iruka and Hinata came in and out because she still had duties to perform. They talked about nothingness and they relaxed. It wasn't until Sasuke barged into Iruka's room and dragged Naruto out for Naruto to leave. Overall Iruka felt happy that he had Naruto and Hinata to help him feel welcomed after what Yamato said. Sadness still settled into the back of his mind when he thought of the fact that Kakashi hadn't seen him at all today. He had the thought that he was not wanted in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Iruka woke up, he was confronted with the smiling face of Hinata bring him food. Iruka still didn't eat much so the only food that Hinata brought was two pieces of toast and a glass of warm milk. He was able to sit up and eat breakfast and when Hinata touch his forehead it seemed like his temperature returned to normal. For the first time she noticed that the only thing that Iruka wore was a robe. Upon noticed this, a light blush spread across Hinata's face. When Iruka noticed the blush on Hinata's face he looked down and noticed that part of his robe was open. He quickly tried to close it and Hinata got off the bed. She collected the dishes and left the room. As she was leaving Naruto entered the room with the doctor.

The doctor had ash-gray hair and wore thick black rim glasses. He had a huge grin on his face when he walked into the room. Iruka felt a little unease with this doctor but if one of the masters in the house were his patients they must be good. The doctor walked over to the bed and pulled back the comforter. In the time that his leg went untreated, his leg swelled up and there was bruising around the leg. The leg was broken between the knee cab and the foot.

"This would require minor surgery. Is it okay to do it here?" the doctor asked.

Naruto nodded his head yes and doctor put his doctor's kit down. He looked at Naruto who was smiling eagerly at Iruka.

"I think you might want to leave," the doctor stated to Naruto.

Naruto jumped up and left the room closing the door behind him. The doctor opened up his kit and began to take out the items need for surgery.

"My name is Dr. Kabuto and I was wondering who you belong to," the doctor stated.

"Why is that important?" Iruka asked.

"Well, I want to know who I'm billing," Kabuto replied.

"Oh…well, is there a way to not get my master involved?" Iruka asked sheepishly.

"Let me guess…your master doesn't know you are hurt," Kabuto stated as Iruka nodded his head. "Well there are other ways to pay me."

"What ways?" Iruka asked cautiously.

"If you donate your body for one of my experiments," Kabuto replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto hoped that Kabuto would help Iruka and that it wasn't serious. He was walking down the hall humming when he saw Kakashi leave Obito's room. Kakashi quickly looked around and noticed Naruto and approached him.

"Hey, did you see where Dr. Kabuto went? Do you know if he left yet?" Kakashi asked.

"He went to check on Iruka," Naruto stated.

"Oh," Kakashi replied confused. "Why is he there?"

"You need to see for yourself," Naruto responded before he ran passed Kakashi.

Kakashi was left confused and scratching his head as he wondered why Naruto couldn't just tell him. He began heading towards Iruka's room. He hadn't seen Iruka in a couple of days because he wanted to give him his space. He noticed that Iruka was very reserved and acted a little frightened whenever he was around. He wanted Iruka to know that Kakashi wasn't going to boss him around and act like a master. He serious wanted to know why Iruka was seeing the doctor.

"Is there any other way to pay you?" Iruka asked quietly.

Kabuto looked at the boy on the bed. The white robe that Iruka was wearing only came down to his knees so Kabuto got a good look at Iruka's smooth legs. The boy's slender frame was completely tan but his face was flushed of color. Kabuto always had this effect on the slaves he treated. If their masters weren't in the room then they become extremely nerves. Kabuto smiled at Iruka and Iruka gasped. Kabuto began tracing his finger up Iruka's right leg.

"That isn't the broken leg," Iruka whispered.

"I know," Kabuto replied as he began rubbing Iruka's inner thigh. "You know what the other payment option is."

Iruka nodded his head and closed his eyes as a shiver went through his body. He felt Kabuto's hand slowly approach his member and place a finger on the tip. His body responded instantly and Iruka moaned as Kabuto began to move his finger around the tip of Iruka's member.

"You're quite the sensitive one, aren't you?" Kabuto teased. "I love when I get paid in advance."

He moved his hand from Iruka's member and moved it towards the tie of the robe. Kabuto could help but noticed how cute Iruka was at that movement. Kabuto wasn't a sex manic but from time to time he loved to play doctor and have a cute patient under him. He began to untie the robe when he heard the door open. He quickly retracted his hand and stood up straight.

"What are you doing here, Dr. Kabuto?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm here to heal this boy," Kabuto replied with a smile.

"I don't think his robe needs healing," Kakashi retorted.

Kakashi couldn't believe what Kabuto was doing. When he walked into the room he saw Kabuto leaning over Iruka and trying to molest him. Kakashi wasn't going to let that happen. He knew of Kabuto's reputation but he didn't believe it. Kabuto was known for being one of the best doctors in the world but he was also known for accepting sex and other weird things as payment for the slaves he treated.

"He obviously didn't want to involve his master in his health issue so he needs to pay somehow," Kabuto responded still with a smile on his face.

"Why does he need medical attention?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

"He broke his leg," Kabuto simply replied.

"Then heal his leg and I'll pay for it," Kakashi stated as he walked to the corner of the room and stared at Kabuto.

Kabuto sighed and moved to his medical kit. He began to fix Iruka's leg he noticed that Kakashi never took his eye of him. He finished quickly with a sling attached to Iruka's leg to keep it straight. It finally dawned on Kabuto to ask Kakashi if he wanted something. He knew that Kakashi just came from Obito's room.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" Kabuto asked as he cleaned up his supplies.

"We can deal with that another time. Just send me the bill and you can leave," Kakashi answered.

Kabuto smiled widen as he picked up his kit and left. Kakashi followed him to the door and closed it behind Kabuto. Kakashi then turned to Iruka who was sitting up. Iruka, who sometime during the surgery opened his eyes, noticed that Kakashi was staring at him. When he looked at Kakashi he had to avert his eyes from the person in front of him. Now Kakashi knows he's hurt and he just might send him back. He rather have Kabuto play with him instead of Kakashi finding out he was hurt. Iruka hung his head and Kakashi raised his eyebrows in confusion but quickly returned to a bored expression.

"How did you get a broken leg?" Kakashi asked in his bored tone.

"I…I fell down the stairs," Iruka quietly stated.

"You must be careful," Kakashi said as he left the room.

Iruka watch him leave in confusion. Iruka wondered why Kakashi didn't press for more information. He looked over to the side of the bed and noticed the crutches. He grabbed them and moved towards the bathroom. As he was walking toward the bathroom he spotted Yamato talking to Kakashi. Iruka definitely didn't want to run into them so he quickly turned around. As he turned he ran into Sasuke. Iruka quickly said his apologies as Sasuke looked him up and down.

"So this is the person that Naruto spends most his time with," Sasuke snorted.

Iruka didn't respond and stood there not looking at Sasuke. He knew not to just ignore him and walk away so he settled for remaining silent. Sasuke noticed how Iruka reacted to his comment. Most of the slaves he met would pay him no mind but this boy was taking him seriously. He sighed as he remembered the night in the bathtub when he found Iruka trying to drown himself. He wondered why he was like that but it wasn't his place to ask. He knew that this boy had issues unlike Naruto.

"I was just teasing you, stupid," Sasuke stated as he walked past Iruka.

Iruka was still confused but how people in this house acted. He was so used to being treated badly that this change of pace scared him. He was afraid that the kindness that Kakashi had for him was just toying with him. Iruka decided that he wasn't going to think much of the house for now. Kakashi hadn't sent him back yet so he needed to relax more. Iruka entered another bathroom and locked the door. He turned on the water and stripped out of his robe. As he waited for the tub to fill up, his mind began thinking of Kakashi. When he thought of Kakashi the first thing that popped in his head was when he kissed him. The warmth of Kakashi's mouth was addicting. He wanted to kiss him again. Most of his past masters never let him kiss them so to not be scolded for kissing made Iruka happy. As he sank into the water, he began to imagine what it would be like to kiss Kakashi again. His mind kept going over different scenarios until Yamato's words entered his head.

'You're not welcome here and you never will be' echoed in his head. The words stung because it felt like it was the story of his life. As the words threaten to lead Iruka to depression, he remembered how nice Naruto and Hinata had been to him. He realized some of the things that Kakashi told him when he first arrived. Yamato was a slave just like him. What allowed him to claim a master? Kakashi bought Iruka so Iruka had every right to him as Yamato did. For the first time in a long time he felt the burning passion to get what he wanted. He would prove to Yamato that not only is he wanted here but he would be a better partner than Yamato could ever be.


	6. Chapter 6

Iruka finished cleaning himself and lifted himself out of the tub. He noticed another robe in the corner of the bathroom and had a little trouble putting it on. As soon as he had it on to the best of his abilities he had to scoot the other robe to corner of the bathroom since he couldn't bend down. He grabbed his crutches and exited the bathroom. He decided to go find Naruto to find out more about Kakashi. If he was to put up a good fight he needed to know more about him. Iruka found Naruto in the dining room eating some ice cream. Iruka smiled as he walked over to him.

"Hey Iruka, you look better," Naruto exclaimed.

"It's thanks to you Naruto," Iruka replied.

"I didn't fix your leg."

"But you did bring the doctor and for that I'm thankful," Iruka stated with a smile.

"Stop acting so serious and come have some ice cream with me," Naruto said.

Iruka walked over to Naruto and had a little trouble sitting down so Naruto helped him. Iruka waited until Naruto finished eating his ice cream before asking him anything.

"What do you know about Kakashi-sama?" Iruka asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what he likes?" Iruka asked.

"He likes dogs and reading weird books," Naruto replied.

"Do you know what he likes in a person?" Iruka asked as he blushed.

"He likes cuties and people with long hair," Naruto joked with a smile.

"I'm serious," Iruka replied while laughing.

"If you just be yourself I'm sure that Kakashi will notice you and besides me and Hinata will help you win him over," Naruto said giving Iruka two thumbs up.

Naruto and Iruka left the dining room and began to move towards the stairs. Iruka looked at the stairs and froze. Naruto continued to walk unaware that Iruka wasn't with him until he asked Iruka a question and he didn't answer. He turned back around and looked at the pained expression on Iruka's face. He quickly walked back to him.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned.

"I'm going to fall," Iruka whispered.

"You're not going to fall," Naruto replied confused.

"I'm going to fall…I'm going to fall," Iruka began to freak out. "Then I'll be all alone."

Naruto didn't know how to respond as Iruka began to have a panic attack. He began shaking and muttering nonsense. He began talking about how Sasuke wanted to see Naruto and that Naruto would leave and he would fall. Naruto realized then that Iruka was reliving falling down the stairs. Naruto tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to work. Iruka began to back up quickly and tripped over his crutches that caused him to fall backwards. Naruto tried to reach out to him but wasn't fast enough. Just when Iruka thought he was going to crash into the floor he felt strong hands helping him up. Iruka turned his head to see Kakashi staring at him.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka's eyes widen as he snapped out of his panic and blushed. He nodded his head quickly and tried to lift himself up. Kakashi helped him stand as Naruto bend down to pick up the fallen crutches. He handed Iruka the crutches and quickly ran up the stairs. Iruka looked after him in surprise as he realized that Naruto left him alone with Kakashi. Iruka silently thanked Naruto as he turned to look at Kakashi.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sama," Iruka said as he bowed his head.

"You can just call me Kakashi," he replied with a smile.

"Okay…Kakashi," Iruka said as he blushed.

As Kakashi saw him blush again, a thought popped into his head. He wanted to pounce on him right now. He knew that he couldn't because Iruka was hurt physical and mentally. He realized a couple of days ago that if he wanted to do anything with Iruka that he need to heal the mental wounds first. He was jealous of Obito at the moment because he felt what it was like to be inside of Iruka. Kakashi found out about it when Obito asked Kakashi if he bought Iruka for him. Kakashi had asked him why he would think that and Obito told him what happened. He even explained how Itachi killed his fun. Kakashi had to thank Itachi later but for now he needed to get Iruka up the stairs.

"Close your eyes," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

Iruka found that request weird but instantly closed his eyes. Kakashi took the crutches out of Iruka's hand and let them drop to the floor. Then in one swift motion he lifted up Iruka and began carrying him up the stairs, bridal style. Before Iruka knew it he was being placed in his bed. Iruka opened his eyes slowly and noticed that Kakashi was looking at him.

"Is that better?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Iruka whispered.

Kakashi face was so close to Iruka. Iruka felt the need to kiss him and if he was to compete with Yamato for Kakashi then he needed to take risks. Iruka moved his head forward and placed his lips on Kakashi's. He quickly pulled away and turned his head away from Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed his chin and turned it so Iruka was looking directly at Kakashi. This time Kakashi placed a kiss on Iruka's lips. The kiss was deep but not demanding. Iruka relaxed and opened his mouth so Kakashi could slip his tongue in. Iruka was in heaven. He didn't care that he needed air; he just wanted the kiss to last. Kakashi ended the kiss and whispered good night into Iruka's ear before he quietly left the room. Iruka brought his hands to his mouth and smiled. Kakashi was still warm. He could smile forever except Yamato stormed into his room.

"I thought we were clear," Yamato said angrily. "Kakashi's mine."

"He can't belong to you because a slave can't lay claim to anybody," Iruka stated mater-of-factly.

Yamato glared at Iruka and slowly approached the bed. "I think you need to learn another lesson but instead of pushing you down the stairs how about I push you out the window!"

"So you pushed Iruka down the stairs?" Kakashi demanded as he entered the room.

"Kakashi how long were…" Yamato tried to speak.

"Don't speak," Kakashi interrupted him. "I can't believe you would do something like this. I'm disappointed in you. Go to my room, we will discuss this later."

Yamato glared at Iruka but immediately left the room. Iruka would have felt proud but Kakashi was angry and he didn't want the attention to be on him. Iruka watched in awe as Kakashi's face returned to normal. He smiled at Iruka before he left the room. After Kakashi left, Iruka began to laugh. He didn't know what was so funny but something in him burst and all he could do was laugh. It didn't take him long to realize why he was laughing: Yamato got in trouble. With this on his mind, Iruka went to sleep happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Anger filled him. He would get his revenge on Iruka. Kakashi had kicked him out of his room. Now Yamato was sitting in his bedroom alone. Why did Kakashi care about that child? What could Iruka do that Yamato couldn't? Hate began to consume Yamato's heart. It was so easy for hate to enter his heart then it was for love to stay. If he wanted Iruka gone, he had to be clever. He couldn't do the work himself. He needed help and he knew just the person to get the help from.

Iruka woke up and saw Kakashi leaning against the wall with his arms folded. It seemed like Kakashi was staring out into space but when Iruka looked at him Kakashi looked directly at him. Kakashi slowly unfolded his arms and began to walk towards Iruka. He stopped at the edge of the bed.

"There is a Halloween Festival today and I thought you might like to go," Kakashi said.

"Is it okay for me to go outside?" Iruka asked quietly.

"Of course you can go outside. You're not a prisoner. Plus Naruto will be going. It's supposed to be fun," Kakashi replied.

Iruka looked excited and Kakashi smiled in his head. When he looked down he noticed something important. Iruka still only wore a robe. Kakashi found this extremely sexy but he knew he couldn't touch Iruka right now and Iruka needed some clothes. Kakashi thought about how small Iruka was and thought about what size clothes would fit him. Iruka noticed that Kakashi seemed to be staring out at space again and Iruka wondered what was going thru his head. Iruka wanted to go over to him and touch him but he knew he couldn't. Well since he couldn't touch Kakashi, he began to think about going outside. None of his past master let him go outside unless he was being sold. Iruka smiled happy as he realized that Kakashi wanted him to go. Could it be like a date? Could Iruka hope for something like a date? He never been on one and he certainly never been around a lot of people who weren't interested in buying him. Kakashi looked over at Iruka and noticed the huge smile on his face. This made Kakashi smile despite himself.

"The first thing I need to do is get you some suitable clothes," Kakashi stated in a bored tone but deep down he was extremely excited because he got to choose what costume Iruka would wear to the festival and he had a certain costume in mind.

With that thought in mind, Kakashi waved goodbye and left the room. As soon as Kakashi left, Hinata came into the room carrying a tray with Iruka's breakfast. She approached the bed and placed the tray on Iruka's lap. Hinata quickly learned how much Iruka could eat, so she had got him some toast and a tall glass of orange juice. He thanked her for the food and she sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to finish his food. Iruka looked over at Hinata and had a question to ask her.

"Have you ever been to the Halloween Festival?" he asked her and she nodded her head in response. "Um… what's it like?"

"There are a bunch of haunted houses and everybody wears costumes. There are also Halloween themed rides," Hinata responded.

"Are the haunted houses really scary?"

"I don't know…I never went into one," Hinata replied quietly.

"Maybe we could try it together," Iruka said with a smile.

Hinata smiled at him and grabbed the tray. She walked out of the room and Iruka reached for his crutches that were next to his bed. He lifted himself off the bed and left his room. Iruka decided that he wanted to exercise his freedom by walking around the house. As he walked around upstairs, he began to wonder where Naruto was. He hadn't seen him at all today. He also hadn't run into Kakashi again. He decided to venture downstairs to see if he could find them. He saw Hinata in the kitchen putting dishes away. He waited until she was done before he spoke.

"Do you know where Naruto and Kakashi are?" Iruka asked.

"Well…Kakashi's at school and Sasuke took Naruto to school with him," Hinata responded.

"Oh…I didn't know that….did Yamato go with Kakashi?" Iruka asked quietly.

"I don't know but I think Kakashi is mad at Yamato because he's no longer sleeping in Kakashi's room," Hinata replied.

"Really?" Iruka responded excitedly.

Hinata nodded her head and Iruka smiled. Now they were on an equal playing field. Since Yamato isn't sleeping in Kakashi's room that meant that Yamato wasn't having sex with Kakashi. That gave Iruka some hope and a chance to step up the relationship with Kakashi. He could start with the Halloween Festival. If the haunted houses were scary then Iruka could cling to Kakashi for protection. He thanked Hinata for the information then left the kitchen. Since he couldn't get up the stairs again, he began to explore downstairs. He found a room with a flat screen TV and decided to watch it. He plopped himself down on a fluffy couch and turned the TV on. This was the first time in a long time that he felt relaxed. He stayed in that room until he heard noises coming from the front door. As quietly as he could go, he moved toward the front door to see if Yamato had gone with Kakashi to school. He was happy to see that Kakashi had entered the house without Yamato. Iruka did see that Naruto and Sasuke were already halfway up the stairs so that meant that Iruka could use Kakashi to help him get back up the stairs. Iruka walked over to Kakashi and Kakashi smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you could help me up the stairs," Iruka asked with a smile.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's waist and lifted him up. Iruka closed his eyes and he felt Kakashi carrying him upstairs. Kakashi placed Iruka on the bed and Iruka opened his eyes. Kakashi had left the room and returned with a bag in his hand. Iruka began to wonder what was inside. His curiosity was eating at him as Kakashi slowly approached him. Kakashi placed the bag on the bed then helped Iruka stand. He placed Iruka against the wall and Iruka had a questionable look on his face.

"Close your eyes," Kakashi said.

Iruka closed his eyes and he felt Kakashi's hands on his robe. Iruka relaxed as Kakashi untied his robe and he felt the robe slide off his shoulders. The robe was slowly taken off Iruka's body and Iruka began to wonder what Kakashi was going to do. He felt Kakashi's hands tracing his body starting with his chest and moved down to his leg. Suddenly he felt nothing but heard Kakashi move away.

"Keep your eyes close until I tell you to open them," Kakashi stated as he walked back over to him.

Kakashi bend down and slowly lifted up Iruka's injured leg. Iruka felt a something cold being placed on his leg and then he felt it on his other leg. He then realized that Kakashi must be putting some clothes on him as he felt the cloth being pulled up to cover his lower half. He realized that Kakashi had put some boxers on him. He began wonder why Kakashi wanted him to keep his eyes closed if all he was going to do was dress him. As Kakashi continued to dress him, Iruka couldn't help but notice how warm Kakashi hands were as he touched his body. Suddenly Iruka felt the hands leave his body and he yearned for the touch again. He then felt the hands on the side of his face and then he felt Kakashi's lips on his but as suddenly as they were on his lips they were taken off. Kakashi lifted up Iruka and carried him out the room. He brought him into the bathroom.

"Open your eyes," Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear.

Author's note: What costume do you think that Iruka should be wearing? Let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Iruka opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. He was wearing really short white shorts that only barely passed his crouch and attached to the shorts was a fluffy white tail. His shirt was a see through white laced shirt that stopped at his belly button and on top of his head were huge fluffy ears. On his injured leg instead of the sling, he had a medical boot that was white and fuzzy and an identical one was on his other leg. It took a brief second for Iruka to realize that he was dressed like a bunny. Kakashi leaned over and whispered in Iruka's ear again.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back," he said then left the bathroom.

Iruka stared at himself in the mirror and began messing with the fluffy ears. He began to think about how much thought Kakashi put into the outfit. It fit perfectly and the boot on his injured leg allowed him more mobility without the crutches. He stopped messing with the ears and smiled.

"You look beautiful," Kakashi said as he grabbed Iruka's waist and pulled him toward him. "You make me want to eat you."

Kakashi began biting on Iruka's neck and Iruka looked at Kakashi through the mirror. He noticed that Kakashi also had ears on top of his head but they weren't fluffy and were jet black. His hands had gloves that looked like claws and his clothes were all black. It didn't take long for Iruka to identify what Kakashi was: he was a wolf and Iruka couldn't wait to be eaten. Iruka closed his eyes and relaxed into Kakashi's touch. Kakashi pulled back, satisfied with the hickey he left on Iruka's neck. He grabbed Iruka's hand and they left the bathroom. Kakashi helped Iruka downstairs where they were confronted with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was dressed in an angel costume and Sasuke was in the devil costume. Hinata was standing near Naruto dressed as a kitty cat. Itachi was leaning against the wall, clearly annoyed at having to go out tonight. He certainly wasn't going to wear a costume and was only coming because he had to chauffeur Obito around and make sure that he doesn't do anything crazy. He wore a plain shirt and some wore out jeans. Obito was cleared for the night to go outside but wasn't allowed to overdo it. He wore a grim reaper costume in which the hood hid his face. Iruka noticed that Yamato wasn't among the group but he could care less. They left out of the house and piled into a trunk with Kakashi driving, Iruka riding shotgun, Obito and Itachi in the middle, and Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata in the back. The car was filled with talking between Naruto, Sasuke, and Iruka. Naruto told Iruka about all the exciting things that he wanted to do once they get to the festival.

Once they arrived at the festival, Iruka got a good look around. There were many rides and people in costumes. There were also six haunted houses and many different food stands. As soon as the car stopped, Obito hopped out of the trunk and headed towards the roller coaster. Itachi sighed as he got out and followed him. Kakashi helped Iruka out of the car and they waited until the kids got out of the car. Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata began to walk towards one of the haunted house and soon disappear in the many people in costumes. Kakashi locked up the trunk then began to walk towards the festival with Iruka in tow. There was so many people that Iruka began to feel nerves. He felt like his world was spinning and he stop and stared frankly around. Kakashi noticed the nervousness of Iruka and realized that Iruka must not be used to so many people so he turned to face Iruka. He leaned over and gave Iruka a quick kiss on the lips and Iruka blushed slightly. Kakashi smiled to himself and grabbed Iruka's hand.

Hinata felt extremely uncomfortable hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto tried to include Hinata in everything that they were doing at the festival but she could tell that Sasuke was annoyed with her presence. She could easily take a hint so she walked a few steps behind them. She didn't want to walk away because she would be alone. Her heart sank when she noticed where Sasuke was headed. Dressed in a James Bond costume was her cousin Neji and his friends. Naruto noticed where they were heading and turned his head to look at Hinata with a look of concern. She smiled slightly and Naruto turned back around. They approached the group of five teen boys (Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba) and when Neji saw Hinata he gave her a look of pure disgust. Hinata put her head down and avoided his gaze. She knew he hated her but she just didn't know why. She walked behind them as they headed towards one of the haunted houses. She didn't know how it happened, but they had ditched her. She held back her tears and headed back towards the trunk.

Meanwhile, Iruka and Kakashi were sharing cotton candy after visiting all the haunted houses. The haunted houses were scary to Iruka but he didn't feel afraid because Kakashi held his hand the entire time. It made Iruka feel safe and he hadn't felt safe in a long time and his heart began to feel hope that he will be loved, something he had yet to experience. They stopped at a bench and sat down enjoying the cotton candy when Itachi approached him.

"Obito is acting a fool again and we all know that only you can calm him down," Itachi said annoyed.

Kakashi rolled his eyes but stood up and turned Iruka. "You wait here because I don't know what Obito might do when he acts up. I'll be back shortly. I promise."

Iruka nodded his head and he watched as Kakashi and Itachi walk away. Iruka continued to finish the cotton candy when he saw Hinata walking by him. He called out to her and she turned towards him. The first thing he noticed was the tears in her eyes, threating to ruin her face paint. His face instantly changed into a look of concern as he got up and approached her. He hugged her and she buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back as she silently cried. He didn't know why she was crying but he knew he had to comfort her. It seemed like hours but she stopped crying and looked up at Iruka.

"Are you okay now?" Iruka quietly asked.

She nodded her head and they both sat down on the bench. They sat there and eventually Hinata fell asleep on Iruka's shoulder. Kakashi arrived shortly after Hinata fell asleep and looked at Iruka with confusion. He wondered why Hinata was with Iruka and not with Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi had followed Kakashi after they place Obito back in the trunk and noticed the way Kakashi was looking. Since Kakashi helped him, Itachi decided to help Kakashi. He walked over to the bench and slowly lifted up Hinata and began to carry her to the trunk. Hinata actually relaxed in his arms as he silently carried her. Kakashi knew that he now had two things to thank Itachi for as he grabbed Iruka's hand and helped him off the bench. They began to walk towards more of the rides and they rode them until the festival ended. As they headed back to the car, they passed Naruto and Sasuke who were making out in an alleyway. Iruka blushed while Kakashi rolled his eyes. Kakashi cleared his throat loudly and Naruto noticed them looking at him. Naruto looked embarrassed while Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"It's time to go," Kakashi said in a bored tone. "Save that for home."

As they approached the car they noticed that Obito was sleeping in the back and Hinata was up talking to Itachi in the front seat. Kakashi knocked on the window and Itachi unlocked the door. Naruto look in surprise as he saw Hinata in the car. She suddenly vanished when they went in the haunted house that Naruto got worried but Naruto couldn't go look for her because Sasuke kept distracting him. As Hinata got out of the shotgun seat and moved to the back seat, she gave Naruto a sad smile. He knew something was wrong and was going to find out about it tomorrow. Itachi got in the middle and Kakashi drove off. Kakashi drove a little faster than normal because he couldn't wait to get home so he could have some fun with Iruka in his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

As the car stopped at the house, everyone piled out and went their separate ways. Hinata helped Itachi get Obito to go back to his room, Sasuke rushed Naruto to his room, and Kakashi helped Iruka to his bedroom. When they entered Iruka's room Kakashi immediately closed and locked the door to insure that he wasn't interrupted. Iruka had his back to Kakashi and Kakashi got a good look at the cute fluffy tail that he wore. He also got a good view of Iruka's ass and his hands instantly went to cup it. Iruka yelped at the sudden feeling on his butt. Kakashi smiled at the reaction as he noticed that Iruka still had some innocence to him. He turned Iruka around and claimed his lips. The kiss was forceful but Iruka wasn't complaining. As the kiss continued, Kakashi moved his hands to grab Iruka's butt again. He squeezed it and Iruka moaned in his mouth. Kakashi then moved his hands and began playing with Iruka's nipples through the tight shirt. He broke the kiss with Iruka and began to nibble on Iruka's neck.

"I'm the big bad wolf and I'm going to devour you," Kakashi whispered in his ear.

At those words, a shiver went through Iruka's body as he pulled away and moved to the other side of the room. Iruka knew that Kakashi wanted to play so Iruka was more than willing to play along. He put his hand to his face and looked really shyly at Kakashi.

"Please Mr. Wolf don't eat me," Iruka said with a blush.

Kakashi began to stalk over to him. "Oh but I must Mr. Rabbit," Kakashi replied with a huge grin.

Iruka moved away from Kakashi and Kakashi followed behind him. When Iruka turned around he noticed that Kakashi wasn't behind him. He searched the room confused. Suddenly, Iruka was on the floor and Kakashi was kissing him passionately. In a quick move, Iruka's shirt was thrown off. Kakashi stopped the kiss and moved down to remove Iruka's shorts. He didn't have the patience to get the shorts over the boots so he ripped it off. Iruka finally regained his composure and began to speak.

"Mr. Wolf if you don't eat me I'll do something for you," Iruka said nervously.

"What will you do for me?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone.

Iruka smiled in his head as he sat up and pushed Kakashi down. Iruka made quick work of Kakashi's pants and got a good look at Kakashi's hard member. He bent his head over and took Kakashi's member in his mouth. Kakashi loved that hot mouth on his member. Iruka did a much better job with his mouth than Yamato. Iruka was on his hands and knees sucking on him. Kakashi reached over him and slipped a finger in Iruka's hole. Iruka moaned and swirled his tongue around Kakashi's member. Kakashi added another finger and began scissoring his hole. Kakashi didn't want to cum until he was deep inside his little rabbit's tight hole so he pulled Iruka off of him and moved behind him. He reinserted his two fingers and added a third one. While he was stretching out Iruka's hole, Kakashi began to pump Iruka's member. So much pleasure was swelling up in Iruka's body that he couldn't think straight. Iruka felt his orgasm coming but unlike the time in the bath his mind was only focused on what Kakashi was doing.

As if he could sense what Iruka was feeling, "Go ahead," Kakashi said as he quicken his pace on pumping Iruka's member.

At those words all the pleasure built up and Iruka gasped as he came in Kakashi's hand. Kakashi removed his hands from Iruka's member and hole. "It seems like I have an excitable rabbit," Kakashi said with a smile.

Kakashi stood up and took off the rest of his clothes except for his wolf ears and tail. He moved to the bed and sat down. He ushered Iruka to come to him and Iruka crawled over. Kakashi lifted up his precious rabbit and placed him in his lap. He entered Iruka swiftly and claimed his lips as well. Kakashi rocked his body with Iruka, thrusting deeply inside of him. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's leg to support as he stood up and turned around to place Iruka on the bed. Kakashi broke the kiss with Iruka. He pulled completely out of Iruka and thrust into him and hit a spot that Iruka scream out in pleasure. Kakashi took note of this and continued to slam into the same spot. Kakashi couldn't believe how amazing it was to be inside of Iruka. He was glad that he waited because Iruka was more relax now than when he bought him a couple of days ago.. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and tried to hold his screams back. Kakashi took notice of this but wanted to hear Iruka's cute voice.

"My silent little rabbit if you don't make some noise I might completely devour you," Kakashi said with a smirk as he pulled completely out of Iruka and slammed forcefully into Iruka.

Iruka screamed out Kakashi's name as he came hard with Kakashi not far after him. Kakashi pulled out of him and Iruka let go of Kakashi's neck. Iruka grinned at Kakashi and Kakashi grabbed his clothes off the floor.

"I guess it time to clean you up, my little rabbit," Kakashi said with a smile.

Sasuke brought Naruto into his room and before the door was even closed, their lips were locked tight. Sasuke loved his little blonde angel and was planning on showing him his devil side. Naruto was given to Sasuke by his father when they both were five years old. Sasuke's father thought that since his son didn't really talk to anybody outside of his family, that he would give him a friend. Naruto and Sasuke grow up together and it didn't take long for Sasuke to want more from Naruto. Sasuke was an extremely jealous person so when he saw Naruto interacting with other servants he would grab Naruto and drag him into his room where he would keep him in there until the next morning. It took Sasuke by surprise when Naruto kissed him first. They were playing tag when they were eight years old and Naruto was "it". When he finally caught up to Sasuke he had ran into him and they had fallen to the floor. Naruto had quickly given Sasuke a peck on the lips and said "you're it" and ran away.

Sasuke was pulled from the past when he realized that he was no longer kissing Naruto. Naruto had moved to the bed and sat down looking at Sasuke with a look of playfulness. Sasuke smirked as he approached the bed. He wasn't planning on having sex with Naruto tonight but he could do other things. Naruto got off the bed and Sasuke stood in front of him. They slowly began to remove each other clothes and kiss the part of the body that the clothes once covered. They were both left in their boxers and they crawled into bed. Naruto had his back to Sasuke and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and brought him close to him. It didn't take long before they both fell asleep.

Hinata had help Itachi put Obito to bed and Itachi offered to help Hinata take off her face paint. They enter on of the bathrooms downstairs and Itachi wetted a washcloth. He gently brought it to her face and careful began to wipe off her face paint. Once he was done, Hinata had locked eyes with him. She turned away quickly and blushed a bright red. Itachi grabbed her head and kissed her forehead before he left the bathroom. Hinata smiled a little as she left the bathroom and bumped into Yamato. Yamato paid little attention to her as he bumped passed her. Hinata thought nothing of it as she head towards the servants quarters. If Hinata paid attention she would notice the object in Yamato's hands that he planned to use to get his revenge on Iruka.


End file.
